


Seducing a writer

by cian1675



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Jinyoung, Fem!Mark, Fluff, Genderbending, Jinyoung's a writer, Jiyoung's a writer, fem!jackson, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyoung's just trying to write her novel when she gets a mysterious letter. The envelope's left on her doorstep, there's no address, no sender, and all it says, besides an address for a restaurant written at the bottom, is:</p><p> <i>Dear Jiyoung,</i><br/><i>You are invited to a seduction~. Please come to dinner at 7pm on Friday night. Wear the kind of clothes you would like to be seduced in~ </i></p><p>Jiyoung's not sure who might have sent it, or how she lets her best friend, Jackie, convince her to go, but she finds herself in the restaurant on Friday at 6.30pm, in a shorter skirt than she usually wears, with pink lip tint on. What's going to happen, and just who is the sender of this strange letter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing a writer

**Author's Note:**

> Genderbent names:  
> Jiyoung = Jinyoung  
> Jackie = Jackson  
> Marcie = Mark

Jiyoung’s in her room, trying to put words onto her latest chapter, but finding herself surfing tumblr instead. She wants to write, she honestly does; being a writer has always been her dream and she couldn’t be happier that she got a book offer after her short story got published in a compilation last year. But she’s kind of out of inspiration at the moment, and she figures a short break won’t hurt. She’s browsing various writing prompt blogs and pretty photos of scenery when her doorbell rings.

There isn’t anyone at her door when she opens her front door. Instead, there’s a baby blue envelope sitting neatly propped against the step of her door. There’s no address on it, so someone must have placed it here themselves. Jiyoung takes a few steps out to peek down the lift lobby and even the staircase to see if there’s anyone, but she doesn’t spot anything. _Strange_ , she thinks, but brings the envelope in, locking the door after she’s back inside.

A folded piece of textured beige paper is folded inside the small envelope. It smells faintly like roses. Jiyoung wonders if it’s scented paper or if the smell is from the sender’s perfume. She doesn’t think she knows anyone who wears this scent. Opening the letter with more care than she usually treats mail, Jiyoung’s surprised when her eyes scan through the cursive but neat handwriting on the paper.

_Dear Jiyoung,_

_You are invited to a seduction~. Please come to dinner at 7pm on Friday night. Wear the kind of clothes you would like to be seduced in~_

There’s an address on the bottom, but that’s pretty much the whole letter. No sender, no indication of who it’s from, and if not for her name written at the top, Jiyoung would have assumed that it’s a letter for someone else mistakenly placed outside her door. She’s not sure who would have sent her something like this. Jiyoung doesn’t remember anyone who might be interested in her. The letter clearly says she’s invited to a seduction, so she can’t even assume anything more innocent of this dinner invitation. She’s worrying over how she should handle this letter, when she remembers she can call Jackie to ask. She’ll know what to do, right?

 

 

“Did you seriously get a letter like that? No name signed off?” Jackie’s voice is shrill, whether from agitation or excitement, she’s not sure, but Jiyoung holds the phone a little further away so she can save her hearing.

“Yeah, I did. I already read you exactly what it said, word for word.” There’s a little pause on the other side of the line, and Jiyoung waits for Jackie’s reply.

“Well, I don’t know, it seems kind of suspicious, but there’s no real harm checking out the place, right? After all, the address is for some restaurant near town, so even if it’s someone you’re not interested in, there’s a crowd for you to hide in.”

Jackie’s suggestion sounds reasonable enough, but Jiyoung doesn’t know. Sighing, she mumbles. “But, who would even send me this? Should I even turn up?”

“Sheesh, Jiyoung. Just go, it might be someone interesting! I’ll even be a nice enough friend and go there, camp out at a nearby table in case you need someone to escape to,” Jackie sounds oddly hyped, and Jiyoung wishes she shares her best friend’s enthusiasm. Sadly, social situations aren’t her forte. She can make small talk well enough, although it drains her. But Jiyoung finds herself relenting to Jackie’s pleas about how it’ll be a fun dinner out on Friday even if this “seduction invitation” turns out to be a flop, and eventually she agrees to meet Jackie at the restaurant at 6.30pm.

 

 

 _Friday’s actually just tomorrow_ , Jiyoung realizes while typing some outline for her chapter. The moment she had ended her call with Jackie, she felt bad about taking such a long break from writing and had immediately switched back to her word document and started writing. She managed to write about half a page of things without deleting anything, but now that she realizes how close Friday is, Jiyoung finds herself worrying again. What should she wear?

It seems such a frivolous thing, and normally Jiyoung won’t think too hard, just putting on her minimalist wardrobe of mostly plain pocket tees, long skirts and soft oversized cardigans to go out. But the letter had clearly written that she should wear the kind of clothes she wants to be seduced in. Jiyoung’s not even sure if she wants to be seduced, let alone what clothes she wants to be wearing while that happens. Staring at her monochromatic wardrobe of mostly black, navys and whites, Jiyoung flops onto her bed, wondering if she should call Jackie again.

 

 

 _Calling Jackie was a bad idea_ , Jiyoung thinks, although it’s too late, because Jackie’s already inside her house, just two hours after they ended their second call that afternoon.

“I don’t know about you, or if you even care about who the sender of the mysterious letter is, but this is a great opportunity for you to dress yourself up nicely. See how pretty you can be if you put your mind to it,” Jackie says in an excited rush, opening her bags to pull out some of her own clothes she’s clearly brought to lend Jiyoung.

Jiyoung just rolls her eyes, although she lets Jackie pull her to her full length mirror.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t bring anything scandalous, because I know you’re a prude,” Jackie teases. Jiyoung would retort, but there isn’t much running away from the truth, so she just digs into the pile Jackie’s brought, hoping she’ll find something nice and not too crazy.

In the end, Jiyoung settles on a knee length flared skirt and some nice dress shoes with a thick sole. She thought all the tops Jackie has are either too butch or expose too much bra for her liking, so she’s keeping her pocket tees and cardigan. Jackie relents with just a pout, although the twinkle in her eyes betrays her glee of having gotten Jiyoung to try something new. Just when Jiyoung thinks Jackie’s going to let things go without a fuss for once, Jackie shouts a “Oh!” and runs off to find her purse.

Her friend’s fishing for something deep inside her small purse, and what Jackie produces with an exaggerated flourish is just a tiny gold tube.

“What’s that?”

“Lip tint,” Jackie smiles. “I know you don’t wear much makeup, but surely you can tell what this is? Here, let me show you how to use it.”

Jiyoung mimics Jackie’s movements of dabbing the tiny brush on the seam of her lips, then patting the slightly sticky product into the gradient lip Jackie always spots. It does look pretty cute, and accentuates her lips, making her look a little more mature than her usual bare face, but also younger, fresher. Jiyoung’s not sure if she likes it, but the approval on Jackie’s face makes her cheeks rise in a smile.

“Okay, I’ll keep this lip tint for now and return you tomorrow.”

“Puh-lease, Jiyoung, don’t go polite on me. You can have this lip tint, the colour looks really good on you anyway.”

 

 

When Jiyoung’s putting the lip tint on herself the next evening, dabbing it lightly like how she had done yesterday with Jackie’s guidance, she thinks her friend’s right. The peachy pink colour does suit her rosy complexion. Having spent most of her life bare-faced, more focused on world of fiction and words, Jiyoung hasn’t spared much thought for her appearance beyond making sure she’s clean and presentable. Pushing her round frame glasses up, she vaguely wonders if she might actually be interested in trying something besides lip tint next time. Maybe she can ask Jackie, if she remembers later.

 

 

Jackie’s outside the restaurant at 6.30pm when Jiyoung arrives, dressed more lowkey than she usually does, in just a simple oversized t-shirt tucked into waist high shorts. Feeling the letter in her purse, Jiyoung wonders how the sender would recognize her later. Jackie had suggested that they take separate tables during their conversation yesterday, that way the mystery sender can approach Jiyoung while Jackie keep watch at a nearby table, only approaching if it seems like Jiyoung’s uncomfortable. If things seem to be going well though, Jackie said she’ll just leave. That last bit had been said with a cheeky wink, the meaning of which Jiyoung doesn’t quite comprehend.

When Jiyoung gets closer to the restaurant, Jackie doesn’t say anything, just nods towards the entrance, and Jiyoung thinks that’s indication that they should go in separately, pretending they don’t know each other. She barely tilts her head in a nod, letting Jackie go in first. After a family enters, Jiyoung makes her way to the door.

“Table for one?” The lady at the door asks, and Jiyoung has to swallow before she replies “Two, please.”

Once inside, Jiyoung takes a seat, careful to smooth her skirt out, making sure she isn’t exposing herself. She’s not used to wearing skirts that aren’t calf or ankle-length, even though the one she has on now is much more modest than what a lot of the female patrons are wearing. Jiyoung flips idly through the menu, wondering if she should take the letter out. In the end, she decides against it, figuring that whoever sent the letter directly to her apartment should also know what she looks like. Not for the first time, Jiyoung wonders who it might be. It’s probably someone she knows in person, otherwise they won’t know where she lives, but when she goes through her list of acquaintances, Jiyoung doesn’t remember anyone who might have indicated interest in her before. Two tables away, Jackie gives a comforting smile, and Jiyoung returns a tiny grin, because she’s mostly nervous now.

Jiyoung’s expecting the mystery sender to appear sometime around 7, so when someone taps lightly on her table ten minutes  after she’s seated, she expects a waiter asking for orders. Instead, it’s Marcie.

“Oh hey, Marcie. What a surprise! Are you having dinner in this place too?” Jiyoung asks, looking around to see if her neighbour who lives a floor above has companions. There’s no one else though, just Marcie, so Jiyoung turns her attention back to Marcie’s face.

“Uh, I guess you can say that. I’m having dinner here, if you don’t mind my company…”

Marcie looks a little sheepish, and Jiyoung’s wondering why she’s asking Jiyoung for her company for dinner until… “Wait, are you the one who dropped the letter off at my door?”

“Yeah. I was. I didn’t know if you’ll actually turn up, but I’m glad you did. You look really beautiful tonight.”

There’s twin spots of colour on Marcie’s cheeks which weren’t there previously, but Jiyoung’s still surprised by the identity of her mystery sender to pay heed to that or the compliment she had just received. “Wait, so you mean… you want to… seduce me? Really? I’ve know you for a year now, since I moved in, and I never saw any hints or indications.”

Marcie still seems slightly embarrassed but she gives a long blink, taking a seat before she says, “Actually, I’ve tried to flirt with you a couple of times before… Like that time I brought you brownies, or that time I asked if you’ll like to come over to my apartment for movie night. You took the brownies as just some neighbourly gesture, and you rejected the movie night so…”

 _Oh_. Now that Marcie’s bringing those up, Jiyoung realizes how those could be flirtations, but she had always assumed Marcie was just being friendly. Ducking her eyes behind her fringe, Jiyoung mumbles, “I didn’t notice that you were trying to flirt with me, sorry. I’m a little slow to realizing these kinds of things.”

Marcie doesn’t seem like she minds, because she gives a smile, “It’s alright. I figured you probably didn’t realize after a while. So this time, I thought I’ll make it clear.”

“Ah yeah, the letter… it was very clear,” Jiyoung gulps, remembering how it had written the word seduction twice in different forms. She can feel her cheeks flushing, and the laugh Marcie gives means she’s probably noticed.

“You’re cute,” Marcie breathes, and Jiyoung just blushes harder. “I hope I’m not making you uncomfortable.”

“Uh,” Jiyoung says, “No, you’re not. I’m just… embarrassed, that’s all.”

Marcie’s laughter is kind of loud, but it sounds genuine, and Jiyoung feels her chest grow warm at the sound.

“You’re honest too,” Marcie says after a while, and Jiyoung actually covers her face this time to hide her flushed cheeks.

 

 

The food comes quickly after they order, but Jiyoung’s mind is busy trying to recall all the interactions she’s had with Marcie and trying to figure out how many of them might have been flirtations to actually taste the dish. Marcie seems to pick up that she’s distracted though, because she tilts her head, “Jiyoung, is the food not to your taste?”

“Huh?” Jiyoung answers reflexively, then says, “Uh, no, it’s good, I’m just wondering how many times I’ve missed you flirting with me.”

“Oh. It’s alright. All that matters is that you know now. I’m trying to pick you up, in case that wasn’t clear,” Marcie laughs, trying to break the seriousness of the mood, and Jiyoung lets her.

“Yeah, I caught it the first time. And…”

“And?”

“And that I’m seated here, having dinner with you means I’m interested,” Jiyoung says the last bit softly, hoping Marcie can hear it over the background chatter in the restaurant.

“Thank you for confirming that,” Marcie smiles, showing her teeth, and Jiyoung notices she has sharp canines that should probably look scary but actually just makes her look really cute. It makes her think about something she’s read somewhere. That despite the fact that animals baring their teeth is often seen as a sign of aggression, the same act in humans is taken to be a sign of affection. It doesn’t really add anything to the conversation, just another random observation that’s probably only interesting in her own mind, and Jiyoung wonders if she should pay less attention to her inner world and participate more in the conversation in front of her.

“You have a beautiful smile,” Jiyoung says, an attempt to return compliments, but also because she really thinks that. It’s probably more appropriate than the thought she just had about Marcie’s teeth. Anyway, she has really been enjoying Marcie’s company so far, the other girl never really pressing her to talk more. It’s different from talking to Jackie because Jackie just ends up talking enough for both of them. Marcie though, Marcie listens when Jiyoung talks and says a few sentences herself, but is otherwise cool with letting the conversation fill with silence. It isn’t the tense sort, which is always nice.

“Thank you, I hope you truly mean that,” Marcie replies, lips quirking up slightly.

It’s at this moment that Jiyoung notices how glossy Marcie’s lips are, and she blurts out without thinking, “Are you wearing lip gloss?”

“Hmm? No, I’m not. Even if I was, it’ll have been gone after I ate,” Marcie replies, brows lightly knitted in curiosity. “Why? Were you staring at my lips?”

Jiyoung blinks a few times, but she thinks Marcie probably already knows the answer. “Maybe?”

“You don’t need to be shy, you know. Because I’ve totally been staring at yours since I’ve walked in. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear lip tint before, and if only you know what kind of thoughts it gives me… Ahh, I probably shouldn’t say that,” Marcie glances away, and Jiyoung finds herself instinctively reaching out to pat the girl’s hand.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. Although I’m not sure what to do with the information,” Jiyoung admits, suddenly shy when Marcie fixes her gaze on her.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Marcie answers, the words innocent, although she does bring the hand that isn’t under Jiyoung’s to trace a light pattern on Jiyoung’s wrist. There’s nothing terrible sexual about it, but Jiyoung suddenly feels a little lightheaded. She pushes at her plate of half-finished food.

“I’m done eating. Want to go somewhere else?”

 

 

Somewhere else turns out to be Marcie’s apartment, because it’s a little too late for two girls to be hanging out alone in the parks or anywhere else not crowded. Jackie’s already left some time ago, although Jiyoung hadn’t really noticed when. But she sends a text off to her friend letting her know that she’s hanging out with Marcie in her apartment for a while. Jackie replies almost immediately, reminding Jiyoung to let her know when she’s back in her own place. Jiyoung assures Jackie she will. Marcie opens her door, going in first to switch on the lights. The layout is the same as Jiyoung’s own place, since they live in the same unit, just one floor apart, and she easily gets to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll get you something to drink,” Marcie says, peeling off her light denim jacket, heading to the kitchen. Jiyoung notices she’s wearing a sleeveless fitting tank top underneath, and her arms are lean but taut, her waist thin. When Marcie turns around, Jiyoung quickly looks at something else, pretending she hadn’t just been admiring Marcie’s body.

“I said just now that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Marcie says softly, setting two glasses of water on the coffee table, “Don’t look so tense.”

“I’m not tense for that reason,” Jiyoung mumbles, picking up the glass for something to do. The raised brow Marcie gives suggests she should continue, so Jiyoung confesses, “I… was thinking you look really good.”

They’ve been trading compliments since dinner, and Marcie’s always replied with thank you so far, but this time, she slides a little closer to Jiyoung on the couch, leaning in, “You look more than just really good yourself.”

Marcie’s face is only a few centimetres apart, although they’re not quite touching, and Jiyoung feels her heart beat faster. She can feel Marcie’s breath on her lips, warm, and her lips suddenly feel dry. Jiyoung runs her tongue across her lower lip without thinking. Marcie’s eyes follow the movement, and Jiyoung blinks. Once. Twice. The third time she closes her eyes, Marcie’s lips are on hers, soft, gentle, and she finds herself leaning in to it after a second of hesitation. Marcie puts a little more pressure, and Jiyoung returns the gesture, lightly sucking Marcie’s shiny lower lip she had been caught staring at during dinner.

There’s a tiny hiss when they break the kiss, and Marcie’s lips are plump, slightly red. It makes her look even better, Jiyoung notices, even though the bottom of her glasses are fogged up. Jiyoung doesn’t realize it, but her hands move towards Marcie’s waist, tugging her closer as she leans in again, wanting to chase the moment they just shared. Marcie brings her own arms above Jiyoung, resting them over Jiyoung’s shoulders as she licks her way pass the seams of Jiyoung’s lips. Their tongues entwine. Jiyoung hasn’t really kissed anyone like this. It’s exhilarating, but it’s also scary, and her palm comes up to lightly press against Marcie’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not sure if I want to do anything more than just kiss. I’ve never really even kissed anyone much,” Jiyoung admits, knowing she’s probably breaking the mood, but Marcie doesn’t judge, just gives a thoughtful nod.

“That’s alright. I understand. Do you still want to kiss though?”

“Yes.”

 

 

They kiss on the couch, but they also cuddle a little, mostly Jiyoung letting Marcie wrap her arms around her. It’s nice though, and Marcie even brings out her laptop so they can watch some videos while they snuggle on the couch. Marcie’s exiting a video when she accidentally closes the tab, showing a tumblr dashboard behind. Jiyoung sees the username on the post, and she sits up, “Hey, you follow Neil Gaiman too!”

“Ahh, yeah, I do. He’s a great writer,” Marcie replies, trying to open a new tab but stopping because Jiyoung moves to take the mouse. She’s scrolling the page when she realizes what the post was about.

 

 

 

> **_birdartpoetry  asked: Mister Gaiman, you’re kickass. I was just wondering, what do you think is the best way to seduce a writer? I figured your answer would be pretty spectacular._ **
> 
> _In my experience, writers tend to be really good at the inside of their own heads and imaginary people, and a lot less good at the stuff going on outside, which means that quite often if you flirt with us we will completely fail to notice, leaving everybody involved slightly uncomfortable and more than slightly unlaid._
> 
> _So I would suggest that any attempted seduction of a writer would probably go a great deal easier for all parties if you sent them a cheerful note saying “YOU ARE INVITED TO A SEDUCTION: Please come to dinner on Friday Night. Wear the kind of clothes you would like to be seduced in.”_
> 
> _And alcohol may help, too. Or kissing. Many writers figure out that they’re being seduced or flirted with if someone is actually kissing them._

 

 

Marcie looks guilty when Jiyoung turns to look at her. Before Jiyoung says anything, Marcie blurts out, “Just so you know, I wasn’t the one who sent Mr. Gaiman the ask. I just happened to see it, and figured it might work for my situation, so I wrote you that letter.”

Jiyoung thinks the expression on Marcie’s face is really adorable, the way she’s trying to defend herself but also slightly pouting like she hadn’t intended for Jiyoung to find out. She leans in for a quick peck, causing Marcie’s eyes to round.

“What was that about?” Marcie asks, voice higher than usual.

“Nothing. You’re cute. And I don’t mind that you followed Neil Gaiman’s suggestion, because if not, I won’t be sitting here with you. And I wouldn’t have realized that you were flirting with me, or that I am interested in you.”

Marcie’s eyes are even wider now, if it’s possible, and Jiyoung chuckles. “I like you,” she says cupping Marcie’s face with both hands. “Thank you for asking me out today, and keeping things at my pace.”

The reply Marcie gives is a short “You’re welcome” but the kiss afterwards probably speaks louder than words, and Jiyoung feels herself smile as she parts her lips against Marcie’s. They are just getting into it, when Marcie stops, and Jiyoung’s confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I like you too,” Marcie says, face turning red. “I thought I should say it out loud, in case the kiss wasn’t obvious enough, because you’ve been kind of dense with my flirting so far.”

Jiyoung doesn’t mean to laugh, but the giggles escape and she hugs Marcie, ignoring the questioning expression she’s giving Jiyoung. When she finally stops giggling, Jiyoung murmurs against Marcie’s shoulder, “I like hearing you say that. But you know, even though I was pretty dense before that, I did figure that the kiss meant you like me too.”

“Oh,” Marcie breathes, although her eyes turn from relief to something cheekier, darker. Jiyoung holds her breath, waiting.

After a pause that’s too long for Jiyoung’s racing heart, Marcie turns her head towards Jiyoung, whispering, “Tell me what this kiss means then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Neil Gaiman's post on tumblr (yes the ask is real, it's [here](http://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/148629171561/as-requested-by-too-many-people-making-the-last) for anyone who's interested) and I thought it's the perfect scenario for a Writer!Jinyoung fic. Decided to do a genderbent version of everyone, because I feel like I've been stuck on some common tropes in characterizing each of the members, and having them as female helps to break out of it a bit. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you had fun reading, and I'll love to know what you think of the fic. :)


End file.
